Ask the Sonic Characters (Fixed)
by DaMan561
Summary: Rules in Chapter 1.
1. Rules

Hey guys, DaMan561 here. A couple months ago, I released an entry called Ask the Sonic Characters. I didn't know I couldn't use reviews as questions, so I used that style. As it turns out, in the reviews, you guys told me I couldn't do that. Thank you, for if you didn't tell me, I would be banned. Anyway, I know now how I can do it. Read the rules below. Thanks again, love you like a play brother, PEACE!

Rules:

1. Keep it T rated.

2. Put questions in PMs, not reviews.

3. No OCs.

4. Ask only Sonic characters.

5. Have fun!

Also, who should be the host? No OCs, only Sonic characters, but otherwise, go wild!

DaMan561, signing out!


	2. Episode 1: Christian Apes Ask Questions!

**Hey guys, finally back on scedule, back with more Ask the Sonic Characters! Our host for this time around will be Espio, on behalf of Dexidous! Let's get into this.**

Espio: Hello, welcome to Ask the Sonic Characters. Check Chapter 1 if you need the rules. Let's get started. From Christian Ape99, for Sonic... What do you think of the nickname Stunk Cabbage instead of Eggman?

Sonic: Not a bad idea! Baldy McNosehair is still number 1, though.

Espio: Also for Sonic, from Cyrus the Hedgehog, what did you think of Sonic Lost World?

Sonic: Not quite up to Generations, that can't be beat. But still, a solid game.

Silver: But me and Shadow weren't in it!

Shadow: He makes a good point.

Sonic: Aw, shut it, Faker and Fernhead.

Espio: For Sonic, from Shie- uh, -Sonic snickers a little- Shut up. Shiego627, What color would you like Shadow and Knuckles to be?

Sonic: Well, that's easy! Knuckles would be pink, and Shadow would be DARK purple!

Knuckles: SHUT UUUPPPPPPPPP! -attempts to punch Sonic, but Sonic dodges-

Shadow: I'm ignoring that.

Espio: Calm down. For Amy, from Christian Ape99... Why do you always carry around your hammer?

Amy: So I can whack people at a moment's notice!

Sonic: Like when I don't wanna go on a date with her!

Amy: Exac- wait, WHAT?

Sonic: Nothing...

Espio: Anyway, to Tails, from Christian Ape99...

Sonic: Chaos, he has a lot of questions...

Espio: Let me finish. Tails, If fan characters were allowed to be famous, would you be cool with that?

Tails: Uh, probably not, because then we would all have at least 30 siblings.

Sonic: So true.

Shadow: I would kill them all.

Silver: Siblings are NO USE!

Espio: Moving on. Also to Tails, from MaxwellsFanFic...

Sonic: -takes a peek- Tails, I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for you.

Tails: Oh great, one of THESE.

Espio: Let me finish! To Tails, Do you have a crush on Cream?

Cream: -blushes-

Tails: Uh, hm, ah... Kinda... -hides under the table-

Sonic: BRAVO, TAILS! BRAVO!

Cream: Really?

Tails: I don't lie.

Espio: Next question.

Shadow: Way to kill the mood, Ninja Boy.

Espio: Don't anger me, Shadow. To Silver, from Christian Ape99...

Tails: Even more questions by him?

Espio: If you were not a hedgehog, then what animal would you have been?

Silver: Uh, probably a badger. I like badgers.

Sonic: Uh, he does. He even has badger headphones!

Espio: To Blaze, from Christian Ape99, sorry, but Blaze lost her voice 2 days ago.

Amy: In a singing contest.

Espio: Yes. Anyway, for Rotor, from Christian Ape99...

Sonic: How long is this gonna go on?

Espio: If Boomer is your evil twin, then why can't you ever get along with him?

Rotor: Because, as you said, he's evil!

Sonic: Yup.

Espio: From Shiego627, to Rouge, do really have a crush on Knuckles like in the wiki? If you don't believe me, check it out.

Tails: -checking mini-computer- He's correct!

Rouge: Don't deny it, Knuckie.

Knuckles: -Sitting in his chair, pouting-

Espio: Final question, from Shiego627, to Knuckles and Shadow, are you two always stubborn?

Sonic: They might be biased, so I'll answer that. YES. Yes, yes, and another yes.

Espio: Also, he or she dares you to act like each-other or else you'll both be turned into girls.

Knuckles and Shadow: NO FAIR!

Sonic: Isn't that worth nothing? They act the EXACT same!

Espio: True. Anyway, that's all for today. If you want to ask a question, PM the author. Also, who should be the next host? This is Espio, signing off. Goodbye.

**That turned out decently. What do you guys think? Anyway, see ya guys later! BYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
